Claroscuro
by XoraInsanisDemens
Summary: Despertar sentimientos es un acto peligroso para una criatura del Crepúsculo, especialmente para una princesa como ella. Por este motivo había querido alejarse de esa luz cegadora, dejar a sus dos personas más amadas atrás, aunque los recuerdos la torturasen por toda la eternidad.


**Notas Iniciales** : Lo admito, estoy en conflicto. Mi OTP de _Twilight Princess_ es MidZel indiscutiblemente pero... ¡rayos! No puedo evitar pensar que mi amada Midna es bisexual, porque se notaba que Link también le atraía, y este escrito surgió de esta frustración. ¡El amor es una maldita encrucijada!

 **Advertencias** : Erotismo.

* * *

 **Claroscuro.**

Que inmenso era el reino del Crepúsculo. Tan rico y enmudecedor, lleno de extensos campos de territorio incalculable y vacío donde su gente se establecía, brindando tributo a la paz que una vez más surgía entre sus habitantes en medio de cantos celestiales; y era gracioso porque seguramente otros ajenos a ese mundo considerarían sus costumbres como algo tenebroso, o lúgubre. Midna hubiese deseado ser capaz de admirarlo con la atención que se merecía. Sin embargo, desde su retorno su mente había estado en otra parte. Ahora que sentía los reposabrazos fríos del trono bajo su piel, y que gobernaba su mundo como le correspondió desde un principio, estaba lejos de sentirse dichosa. Agradecía que todo volviera a la normalidad, y que el eterno amanecer se llenara de armonía tras la muerte de Zant pero no podía evitar ser abrazada por la incertidumbre y el dolor que cada vez era más difícil anestesiar dentro su alma. Pues había terminado, su misión perdió valor e importancia habiendo sido alcanzado mientras cierta promesa palpitaba aún en su corazón arrancándole el sueño, una promesa que dudaba fuese a cumplirse ya que incluso para ella -con todos sus poderes- era imposible; la única conexión con el mundo de la luz había sido rota en su totalidad y no quedaban indicios para siquiera intentar repararlo.

Ella suspiró y se recargó en el respaldo del trono donde permanecía a solas, reprendiéndose mentalmente por sus falsas esperanzas. No había manera. Y se lo repetía constantemente pero insistía en no resignarse a la iderrocable realidad. Por más que trataba, no podía olvidar aquellos ojos azules y profundos, aquella piel tersa, fortaleza, sabiduría y valor que la habían cautivado irremediablemente. Esos cabellos castaños que tantas veces tomó entre sus dedos, que eran tan suaves como la seda, tan delicados como los pétalos de una flor. Midna quiso detenerse pero ya era tarde, las lagrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por sus mejillas, recordando con amargura esa triste despedida de la que fue autora.

Ella jamas había lamentado tanto una despedida como ahora, porque más que una despedida había sido una perdida sin retorno o arrepentimiento, y en la soledad era donde se percataba por primera vez que amó con todas sus fuerzas. En medio de las negras estructuras del Taiyo con pilastrones infinitos, su privacidad se transformaba en una sonata sombría y desalentadora que haría temblar a cualquiera de sus caballeros y guardias de honor.

Despertar sentimientos es un acto peligroso para una criatura del Crepúsculo, especialmente para una princesa como ella. Por ese motivo había querido alejarse de esa luz cegadora, dejar a sus dos personas más amadas atrás, aunque los recuerdos la torturasen por toda la eternidad. Y sin embargo, cada oscuro amanecer deseaba regresar el tiempo, no haber destruido el espejo y permitir que la luz y la oscuridad se fundieran en uno solo, justo como quiso hacer Ganondorf en su última batalla, aunque fuera una ley que ningún ser tenía permitido romper; un acto que merecía ser castigado con severidad; un tabú enfermizo capaz de alterar el equilibrio del universo entero. O esa fue la justificación que dieron esos desagradables espíritus de luz, Midna todavía dudaba de sus corrosivas palabras, mas estaba convencida de cuál era su deber. No podía dejarse dominar por sus emociones, de otro modo terminaría igual que Zant quien -corrompido por la ambición, tristeza y rencor- sucumbió al poder de la trifuerza retorcida. También era debido a ello que se consolaba con las memorias, porque era todo lo que le quedaba, cuya belleza enfriaba su cuerpo hasta convertirla en un ser vulnerable. Y era como auto-flagelarse sin usar una hoja de espada, mas permitía que las visiones continuaran su curso debido a un propio deseo masoquista. Quería recordar cómo en instantes _ellos_ fueron solamente suyos, y esperaba fuese suficiente para retener sus equívocos impulsos.

—Zelda... Link... —los llamó en medio de un suspiro, lleno con el anhelo y devoción que sólo podía entregarle a ellos. Pertenecían a otro mundo pero aquello no impedía que les describiera como seres maravillosos; amigables, decentes, dedicados a su causa, _deliciosos_. ¿Qué era de ellos en esos momentos? Midna se encontró preguntándose con suma curiosidad mientras asumía que Zelda continuaba gobernando Hyrule y Link había vuelto a Ordon para reencontrarse con sus seres queridos y esa chica llamada Iliya—. ¿Alguna vez pensarán en mi? ¿Me habrán olvidado? ¿Cuánto tiempo pasó?

Con esas preguntas aturdiendo su juicio fue que se levantó y emergió fuera de la sala del trono rumbo a su habitación. Aunque era probable que ni siquiera recordasen su existencia, ella sin duda pensaba en ellos constantemente, los soñaba dominados por esos gestos que alguna vez le habían dedicado a lo largo de su travesía por el mundo de la luz. Jamas olvidaría la noche que conoció a Zelda habiendo sido recientemente confinada en la torre más alta del castillo de Hyrule, o el calabozo mugriento donde se mofó de Link por primera vez en su forma de bestia sagrada. Su encuentro había ofrecido una oportunidad egoísta de redención consigo misma sin considerar el resultado que sus infantiles planes ocasionarían. Nunca pudo imaginar que se enamoraría perdidamente de los elegidos por las diosas.

.

— _Es nuestra despedida._ _—_ _afirmó Midna antes de caminar frente al espejo sin anticipar que la reina de Hyrule la abrazaría aún por la espalda y que, aunque no derramara lagrimas y sostuviera obstinadamente un porte sereno, demostraba su tristeza y el ardiente deseo de mantenerla cerca en ese simple gesto que era más fuerte que nunca; hundida de dolor._

— _Si yo pudiera..._ _—_ _susurró_ _—_ _. Midna... Midna..._

 _Un beso era lo menos que podía ofrecerle a esos labios dulces que pronunciaban su nombre con tanto anhelo, aún así se restringió de cometer el delito porque comprendía que tal lo haría más difícil de asimilar para los tres, a pesar de que ni siquiera ella lo podía aceptar. Midna le dirigió una mirada a su querida bestia en su forma humana. Link había apartado la mirada, temblando de impotencia, rabia y dolor. Y en ese momento Midna sólo pudo pensar en lo hermosos que eran esos seres con los que su destino se enlazó por un golpe de suerte. Quiso sujetar las manos de ambos, acariciarles la mejilla, decirles lo mucho que disfrutó acompañarlos en esta aventura y besarlos sin cesar, hasta robarles la última gota de aliento. Pero, porque los amaba, debía destrozar la conexión que los tres compartían en la actualidad. Debía elegir su azotador deber aún por sobre su felicidad egoísta._

 _._

Las estructuras del castillo hyliano eran inmensas. Las cámaras y salas yacían solitarias a esas horas de la noche y nadie se atrevía a interrumpir el necesario reposo de la nobleza encargada aún si la figura de autoridad más importante no consiguiera dormir en esos tortuosos instantes de absoluto silencio. Zelda tomó una nueva posición sobre su cama incapaz de disipar tan insistentes memorias que se deslizaban sobre su mente de forma repentina. Medio año pasó sin preámbulos pero cada vez que notaba la presencia de la luna llena en medio del profundo cielo nocturno, cometía la imprudencia de recordarla a ella mientras trataba inútilmente olvidarla, y se dio cuenta que esta ocasión no sería la excepción a la estricta regla que se impuso inconscientemente en sus noches de descanso a solas, la cual surgía en el momento que se le dificultaba conciliar el sueño.

Su reino volvía a estar en paz, al igual que el caballero de las leyendas, quien se había marchado a su aldea tras rechazar su oferta de permanecer en el castillo como un guerrero de honor; debido a ello no lo vio de nuevo, pues su única conexión en esta vida se esfumó de sus circunstancias junto a la princesa del Crepúsculo y ya no tenía caso que siquiera interactuasen dentro de una amistad leal, pues para los dos ya no era posible confrontarla con la distancia que les alejaba cada vez más.

Observó las sombras proyectadas por aquel brillo fantasmal y cerró los ojos, de pronto relajada, pues sintió como si su habitación volviera a ser habitada por un visitante crepuscular; justo como había ocurrido largo tiempo atrás.

Zelda permaneció en su cama, desconectándose de la realidad para recapitular cada experiencia junto a Midna. Esos ataques furtivos, inapropiados, que fueron aumentando junto con los días en los que fue prisionera. Y aunque al final no logró revelar los motivos por los que la tocaba de formas irrespetuosas, Zelda se convencía de que estas travesuras bastaron para que ella misma se diera cuenta de los sentimientos que con cada gesto compartido hervían en su interior, y se preguntaba si Link llegó a sentirse igual, pues había leído en la mirada del espadachín emociones firmes a su causa. Tal vez por eso no se atrevió a insistir con su propuesta, porque también le frustraba pensarlo como un rival, porque para ella Midna se convirtió en una figura de amor insostenible -incluso desquiciado- cuyo calor era capaz de desarrollar celos hacia cualquiera que osara tocarla. Enamorarse implicaba tantas cosas que no se podía permitir, pues era una distracción insulsa -incluso estúpida- cuando el objeto de sus inquietudes ya no estaba más. Y quiso maldecir de nuevo este hecho sin concretar el acto, ya que no tenía caso alimentar el dolor. Era demasiado tarde para retroceder, sólo le quedaba rendirse a las memorias, lamentar el triste destino que atravesó su amor y simplemente avanzar sin dudar.

—Por un breve instante nuestros corazones fueron uno... —se dijo llevándose una mano al pecho, la tristeza en su voz haciéndose palpable y las lagrimas descendiendo por sus mejillas sin restricción mientras trataba respirar compasadamente—... Midna, y-yo... —sintió que le faltaba el aire. Cuanto hubiese deseado por lo menos, antes de que se marchara, decirle lo mucho que la amó y seguramente continuaría amando hasta el día de su muerte.

.

 _Desde que se había rendido ante el poder de Zant, Zelda no lograba acostumbrarse a ese cielo opaco que visualizaba a través de los cristales del ventanal. Como un lamento que se cierne por las calles vivas que albergaban espíritus temerosos, el paisaje era cada vez más negro al igual que sus esperanzas y era por ello que prefería irse a dormir a cualquier hora sin molestarse en contar los minutos. Deseaba que todo se tratase de una cruel pesadilla de la que pronto despertaría pero desafortunadamente no era así en absoluto y eso se lo recordaba constantemente cierta sombra que había comenzado a rondar el castillo sin previo aviso o invitación, pues todo indicaba que no se trataba de una subordinada de Zant para vigilar sus movimientos por el castillo debido a que se escondía cada vez que algún monstruo se aparecía o el mismo tirano pisaba los suelos de Hyrule. Sin embargo, poco pudo importarle una vez habiendo cedido a las sombras así que dejó a la diablilla merodear sin mayores complicaciones por su recamara personal, incluso cuando comenzó a sospechar que algo planeaba llevar a cabo contra el conquistador de la monarquía._

— _Tienes un cabello interesante, princesa_ _—_ _el cuerpo de Zelda se estremeció con el aliento frío que se deslizó por su cuello pero no se levantó de la cama en la cual estaba postrada, sin importar cuán incierta le resultara la situación. Las pequeñas y delgadas manos de Midna seguían acariciando su cabello mientras sus cuerpos se friccionaban irresistiblemente. Zelda comenzó a sentir una extraña mezcla de calor y frío a pesar de que una frazada cubría su anatomía y esta la separaba de un contacto real con aquella pequeña criatura de tez bicolor._

— _Basta_ _—_ _exigió. Midna sonrío con malicia, era obvio que la callada princesa estaría incomoda con su osadía. Estaba segura que nadie nunca la había tocado. Y que graciosa le parecía la idea mientras se tomaba la libertad de respirar contra su nuca, volviendo hacerla estremecer con obvia incomodidad._

— _¿Acaso nadie te ha dado un cumplido? Era un elogio, ¿sabes? Sólo intento ser cortes._

— _No es necesario que lo seas._

— _Entonces..._ _—_ _Midna extendió una pausa, acomodándose sobre la cama. Zelda siguió el movimiento sin necesidad de girarse_ _—_ _. ¿Qué te parece esto?_ _—_ _el acento lascivo de la diablilla alertó indudablemente a la princesa que poco pudo hacer para contener su voz cuando aquellos cortos dedos descendieron a una zona especifica de su cuerpo, arrancándole un gemido de pánico._ _—_ _¿... Te parece mejor?_

— _¿Qué haces?_

— _Me entristece ver a un ser tan cálido como tú ser tratado con tanta frialdad, por eso pensé ofrecerte mis servicios..._

— _Detente, Midna._ _—_ _Zelda casi rogó, aturdida con las sensaciones que acosaban su vientre. No podía aceptar que alguien estuviera ultrajando su espacio personal de esta manera tan indecente, mucho menos admitir que los movimientos que la diablilla ejecutaba bajo las cobijas le estaban gustando. Comenzó a sentirse reprimida._

— _¿Oh? Así que recuerdas mi nombre, por un momento pensé que no estabas escuchando la primera vez que conversamos. Pero no te sientas menospreciada... yo también recuerdo el tuyo_ _—_ _Midna se acercó al oído de la castaña antes de murmurar con_ _dulzura—_ _, Zelda._

 _La princesa se removió y en un impulso se giró para finalmente parar aquella locura pero, en cambio, fue receptora de algo más que congeló todo su raciocinio al instante. Midna había unido sus labios en un beso devorador al que Zelda se entregó sin atreverse a recuperar lucidez, pues aquel contacto se había sentido como miel durante y después de su realización. Zelda no se percató del tiempo transcurrido ni le importó cuando abrió los ojos y visualizó la manera tan sensual como la diablilla se relamía sus propios labios con una sonrisa satisfecha. Lo estaba disfrutando. Gozaba alterar la monótona rutina de la noble hyliana y perturbar sus estándares de vida que tercamente se aferraban a principios tradicionales._

— _¿Lo ves? No ha sido tan malo._ _—_ _declaró ante la mirada fascinada de la princesa Zelda quien, por primera vez, dudó de su cordura y lugar preestablecidos en el mundo. Olvido su vocación y lo que aspiraba lograr en base a ello. En esos instantes de libertad condicional sólo quiso seguir las trampas y artilugios implantados por tan bella criatura de la oscuridad, maldiciéndola profundamente en su cabeza, pues ella conseguía hacerla enloquecer._

 _._

Ordon era una aldea tranquila donde los sonidos eran constantes durante el día y la noche. Antes de que el sol se asomara sobre el horizonte, ya podían apreciarse los cantos de los pájaros y el ruido de las hojas caídas generadas por otras especies rastreras que se desplazaban por los caminos silvestres. Durante las noches los grillos cantaban sus conciertos y los buhos cazaban sus presas así que siempre habría actividad que le concediera una distracción a la mente melancólica del joven que esa noche -como muchas otras- se arrepintió de acostarse en su cama, optando por salir de su residencia al balcón para observar el paisaje conocido. Sentado contra la madera del muro se rindió al impulso de observar las estrellas que parpadeaban contra el manto negro del infinito, su luz intimidada por los rayos platinos de la luna llena, soberana de primavera aquel rebosante año. Como un chispazo fugaz, se preguntó cómo se vería el reino de Celestia en esos precisos momentos, riéndose de la ironía y lo curioso que era recordar que él ya había llegado al cielo sin haber sucumbido a la muerte como se suponía debía ser. Sin embargo, se arrepintió de repasar su excitante viaje al recordar a cierta criatura de las sombras que estuvo flotando a su lado por un tiempo, logrando reanimar el nunca purificado brote de amargura que se aferró a su pecho desde el día que separaron sus caminos para siempre.

Link suspiró, consciente de que había sido por culpa de ese resentimiento que su necesidad de sueño se había desequilibrado totalmente, porque -a menos que labrara las tierras desde muy temprano, luchara contra las cabras del establo y realizara trabajos forzados sin descanso- le resultaba imposible caer dormido a su cama siquiera tocar su blanda superficie. No podía con la incertidumbre que le había dejado tan frustrante despedida, él nunca consideró que así sería ver a Midna marchar. ¿En qué había estado pensando ella? Sabía que él no era nadie para retenerla de tomar sus propias decisiones pero el que hubiese roto el espejo sin previo aviso, sólo porque si, había sido demasiado. El sólo recordar lo devastada que había estado Zelda llenaba a Link de ira y decepción por no haber podido hacer algo, pues se notaba que Zelda consideraba a Midna más que una compañera de aristocracia, más que una amiga con la cual pasó dificultades y alegrías; en sus ojos había visto el amor que él compartió también por la princesa del Crepúsculo.

La bruma liquida que de pronto redujo su visión fija en el cuerpo de la luna lo sorprendió, y se llevó los dedos al rostro para comprobar que realmente estuvo a punto de llorar, sintiéndose estúpido al ver esa humedad manchando las yemas de sus dedos. Se había prometido superarlo pero todo indicaba que sería una tarea pesada de culminar. Aún esperaba que hubiese una forma de ver a esa diablilla una vez más, aún se reconocía renuente a rendirse por todos los sentimientos agitando su corazón cada vez que ella invadía su mente. Y, sin restringirse más, dejó a las memorias emerger. Cada pequeño detalle, Link se apresuró recorrerlo. Quería visualizar a Midna, proyectarla por medio de sus recuerdos, enmarcando aquellos que especialmente adoró. Aunque su primera impresión de Midna no hubiese sido nada buena, con la convivencia diaria y experiencias adquiridas juntos, aprendió que su compañía fue la mejor que tuvo en mucho tiempo, la que más completo le hizo sentir. Con su venenoso humor e indiferencia proporcional, Midna le demostró que incluso un habitante de las sombras puede ser sensible y valeroso, que es capaz de expresar sentimientos sinceros hacia otros, aún sin al principio sólo intentó utilizarlo a su conveniencia. Pero, ¿podía culparla? Ella quiso hacer uso de todo lo que pudiera con el fin de proteger a su pueblo, salvarlo de la tiranía de Zant, quien fue otra desafortunada marioneta que cayó presa de sus ambiciones como ocurrió con el propio Ganondorf.

Después de este viaje, la mente de Link se expandió para bien porque había aprendido muchas cosas gracias a las personas que se cruzaron en su camino, mas Midna fue quien más lo marcó de todas esas figuras. Fue Midna quien lo cautivó por completo, por ello ahora era incapaz de dar un paso atrás, alejarse de todo lo que le aquejaba; ahora le correspondía sufrir por este irreparable final.

.

 _Habían roto la maldición que le fue lanzada para mantenerlo en forma de bestia y habían conseguido la espada maestra que al final lo reconoció como su portador. Tanto él como Midna estaban maravillados y ya planeaban darle un mejor uso al artefacto que al principio fue una molestia para los dos en su expedición por el reino de Hyrule. Y vaya sustos le habían dado a los humanos de las villas que visitaron en busca de una solución al problema de Link, así que era un alivio para el ordoniense que todo volviera a la normalidad. Midna le sonrió a su acompañante de forma traviesa cuando guardó el objeto mágico, antes de afirmar lo estúpido que fue el usurpador de la corona crepuscular al dejarles a su merced un arma valiosa, comentario con el que el castaño estuvo de acuerdo asintiendo con un movimiento de cabeza, gesto que Midna comprendió al instante._

— _Link, otra cosa..._ _—_ _el aludido se tensó inevitablemente cuando percibió aquel ligero peso sobre su hombro y notó la repentina cercanía que esa diablilla había establecido entre los dos. No pudo hacer más que mirarla con sorpresa y curiosidad. Esta era la primera vez que se comportaba de esa manera con él así que significó una encrucijada ignorarlo. Casi se sintió perder el aliento cuando ese gran ojo carmesí se clavó en su rostro; pues esa criatura dura y sarcástica le resultó inesperadamente linda_ _—_ _. ¿Querrías venir conmigo a buscar el espejo del Crepúsculo? Tiene que estar en algún lugar de Hyrule._

 _El acento de Midna era extrañamente sugerente y, por un momento, Link ni siquiera le prestó atención a su explicación y luchó contra su mente para no distraerse dentro de esa penetrante pupila que le escrutaba con descarada suavidad. Se convencía de que aquel no era el momento oportuno para pensar en otras cosas, ni siquiera lograba creerse el ritmo de palpitaciones que había tomado su corazón por un corto lapso de tiempo y esperaba que su cuerpo no lo traicionara cuando estaban tan cerca. Sonrió en aceptación sintiéndose como un tonto, especialmente cuando Midna se alejó flotando, llevándose las manos tras la espalda, desviando la mirada con aparente inocencia. Y reconocería que le gustó bastante esta nueva fachada, ya que ocultaba a la perfección esa desbordante malicia que caracterizaba la personalidad de esa chica. No logro evitar que su ser entero vibrara con esa imagen de Midna disimulando su coqueteo. Si tan sólo Link supiera como responder esa clase de ataques no se quedaría como una estatua esperando que su propio lenguaje corporal delatara su sentir. Se daba cuenta que disfrutaba cada vez más pasar el tiempo con esa pequeña de grandes ojos e incalculable poder._

 _._

Un jadeo forzado, un movimiento instintivo, una emoción inusitada. Midna se removió en su lecho, su silueta contrastando en las sabanas rojas. Inquieta se acarició lentamente, tratando de revivir los toques que la hicieron estremecer en el pasado, sin saber que estructuraba una fantasía lujuriosa que jamas se atrevería materializar en el mundo real, deseos incumplidos que deidades y espíritus divinos se negarían cumplir. Ella lo veía claramente; las estrellas parpadeantes de aquel mundo y las cenizas ascendentes del suyo, unidas pero no mezcladas en una sola, creando una ambientación perfecta para ese momento pecador. Ojala las paredes tuvieran ojos y labios para que estos la detuvieran de lo que estaba haciendo pero no existía burócrata o guardia que la molestara en esos instantes, pues para su desgracia era libre de profundizar aún más en su intimidad. Sintió los dedos cálidos de Zelda detrás de su cuello, explorándolos torpemente, igual que aquella vez.

— _Lo siento.._ _—_ _exclamó la princesa al darse cuenta de sus acciones, retrocediendo avergonzada de vuelta a los pies de su cama. Los labios de la diablilla se separaron en una sonrisa libidinosa, pues finalmente Zelda estaba respondiendo a sus seducciones. La miró sobre su hombro, pretendiendo indiferencia._

— _¿Por qué debería disculparte? Sentir curiosidad no es un crimen._ _—_ _declaró._

— _¿Curiosidad?_ _—_ _Zelda miró a la pequeña diablilla de reojo, interesada pero insegura._

— _Me refiero a la atracción, ¿o acaso en este mundo no existe la copulación?_

— _Que impropio_ _—_ _espetó la castaña apartando la mirada al instante con repudio, mas -Midna se dio cuenta- los dedos que permanecían a la altura de su pecho temblaban y en sus delicadas mejillas comenzaba a notarse rubor_ _—_ _. Aquí es tradición sostener castidad hasta el día que la persona contrae matrimonio, de otro modo mancharía su nombre._

— _Bastante anticuado, sin duda_ _—_ _se burló Midna sin contener la risa_ _—_ _. Y supongo que ahora me dirás que dos mujeres tienen prohibido enamorarse. No, ya sé, es un delito el mínimo acto de experimentación, ya sea una breve caricia o un simple beso._

— _Es una costumbre._

— _Pues, si me permites decirlo, es una mortal ridiculez. ¿Qué podría tener de incorrecto darte cuenta que posees preferencias diferentes a los demás?_

— _Nada, creo. Pero sigue siendo inimaginable que dos mujeres o dos hombres puedan estar juntos, o siquiera una dama y un caballero de distintas clases sociales se relacionen de manera romántica. Nuestro reino se rige así._

— _En tal caso..._ _—_ _Midna flotó hasta la posición de la castaña, regalandole una expresión traviesa_ _—_ _, ¿puedo pedirte que olvides ese régimen retrograda por mi?_

— _¿Qué estás diciendo? No puedo..._

— _Pero te interesa..._ _—_ _afirmó. Zelda tartamudeó ofreciéndole la espalda a su acompañante con obvia timidez antes de cubrir su cuerpo con la capa oscura que había recibido de Midna un par de horas atrás, alegando que le vendría bien a su apariencia como actual princesa del Crepúsculo. Hermosa, refinada y misteriosa._

— _... ¿No crees que eres muy pequeña para este tipo de proposiciones?_

Midna bufó suavemente ante el recuerdo de esa pregunta ya que recordaba a la perfección el sonrojo que adornó las mejillas de la castaña. Se removió de nuevo, pues las mantas rozando su cuerpo lentamente se estaban tornando sedosas y cómodas. No recordaba que su cama fuese tan apetecible e irresistible. Suspiró de nuevo, relajándose dentro de este nuevo suceso, considerando la posibilidad de dormir apaciblemente luego de tantos amaneceres sin reposo. El tacto volvía a ser familiar. Tanto que le recordó a ese abrigo particular igualmente efectivo durante las noches frías. Similar al de ese otro momento.

— _No me mires así..._ _—_ _se quejó Midna ante el gruñido vibrante en la garganta de la bestia sagrada, quien, al caer la noche, hizo ademán de tomar una siesta en el pasto cerca de un par de frondosos arbustos, al menos hasta que la diablilla se acomodó en medio de sus patas traseras y delanteras perturbando sus planes_ _—_ _. No eres el único que está cansado de correr sin descanso por toda la planicie. Y no, tampoco importa que te cabalgara todo el camino. Mis glúteos, cintura y espalda duelen. Para tu información, no tienes nada de delicadeza._

 _Resignado, Link acostó la cabeza en el suelo, dejando al cansancio cernirse por su anatomía canina disfrutando también del calor que se acurrucaba en su costado. Tal vez el peso de Midna al final no se tratara de un inconveniente como lo pensó. Con un fuerte bostezo Midna se propuso dormir definitivamente pero al tomar el firme pelaje negro entre sus dedos la inspiró articular un par de palabras más antes de caer rendida por el agradable perfume que despedía el lobo. Al final ese baño en la fuente de uno de los espíritus fue la mejor idea que se les pudo haber ocurrido en semanas antes de continuar con su viaje._

— _¿Sabes, Link? En ocasiones te prefiero como bestia_ _—_ _confesó con cautela, cediendo con lentitud al sueño_ _—_ _. Aunque me agrada dormir con un joven apuesto, es más practico cuando estás en esta forma. Así es más fácil para mi ajustarme a ti con este cuerpo._ _—_ _Link se removió incomodo, identificando a ese calor tan conocido subiendo desde su vientre hasta la punta de sus orejas afiladas, era una verdadera fortuna que no se notara su vergüenza, de lo contrario sería molestado por Midna toda el camino._ _—_ _Descansa..._

 _Link miró a su compañera de viaje un momento y enseguida se acomodó lo mejor posible en su escondite temporal, dejando a la silueta de Midna acompasarse a la suya, de pronto con ánimos de brindarle mucho más libertad. Lo cierto era que estaba sumamente agotado y el respirar de Midna contra su pelaje lo ayudaba sentirse cómodo y de eso la diablilla se percató, por ello sonrió complacida; el silencioso guerrero, a pesar de ser incapaz de hablar, sabía cómo demostrarle que le agradaba tenerla a su lado._

Sin darse cuenta, la princesa del Crepúsculo durmió con una sonrisa en los labios, y lo hizo como en la mejor de sus noches, pues las dulces memorias terminaron recordandole que todos sus sacrificios en el mundo de la luz habían valido la pena en su totalidad a pesar de esta solitaria consecuencia. Sin tener conocimiento de ello, Zelda y Link le ayudaron a conciliar el sueño del que careció desde su retorno. Y soñó con la esperanza de que sus nuevos esfuerzos darían frutos algún día para terminar estos asuntos pendientes que había dejado junto a los seres que amaría toda la eternidad. Orando a la trifuerza porque ellos la esperaran también.

 **Fin**.

* * *

 **Notas Finales** : Espero que hayan ubicado la posición de las escenas escritas en letra cursiva, pues algunas fueron tomadas directamente del juego mientras otras fueron evidentemente alteradas con el fin de ajustar las pairing. Es la primera vez que me paso por este fandom, así que, dependiendo de los ámimos y las ideas que vayan surgiendo podría o no iniciar un proyecto para cualquiera de los titulos de la franquicia. Igual aquí está mi aporte. Gracias por leer.


End file.
